Haruna Kizami (CPD2)
This page only lists Haruna's appearance in Corpse Party D2 series, for her other appearances go here. is Yuuya Kizami's older sister and one of the main characters in Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation. Design Haruna wears a blue jacket on top of a simple sleeveless white dress with black outlines. Her hair is now shorter with a ribbon tied on the back of her head. Personality Haruna's personality didn't change too much from when she was a teenager, but she is shown to be less strict then she was before. Plot Corse Party D2: Fatal Operation ''Chapter 1'' Haruna is waiting for doctors to tell about her brother's condition. After a while, the doctor comes out and says that though they couldn't save his eye, he'll eventually be okay. After that she is caught in an earthquake. After what happened in Extra Chapter 1 she runs into a room and saves Naomi from red spirits. After that she quickly looks for bandages and bandage Naomi's leg. They talk and decide to be together and look for their friends. As they leave and go to the East Staircase they see that it's locked. They wonder where could have Seiko went then. ''Chapter 3'' Naomi and Haruna both get caught up in an earthquake and pass out. They both wake up and see that the hospital layout has changed. They soon find Kensuke and Naho on the other side of the corridor, blocked by a hole and a fence. Naomi and Haruna both go look around and after doing various tasks come back to Kensuke and Naho. ''Chapter 4'' Naomi and Karuna both go down to the basement and find Kensuke and Naho on the other side of the hole, so they decide to look for a way to get rid of the hole. Both Haruna and Naomi slve a few puzzles that reveal a path to the others and the elevator between them. After Kensuke and Naho do the same they meet up. They have a choice to stay and look for more clues or just go on. Either way the elevator breaks and they all fall down a few floors. Haruna is separated from the group and they promise to meet up with her later. Haruna walks into a room and sees Yuuya. Haruna says that they will soon be able to escape, but Yuuya reveals his cold side. Depending on Haruna's talking choices different outcomes can happen. If you manage to talk Yuuya into stopping they will both survive, but if you fail he will attack you and managing to get him off you will kill him, otherwise Haruna is the one to die. If Haruna is alive she will join along with the others (and Yuuya if he is alive) and then escape from the hospital. She, Yuuya and Kensuke will all have conversation together. ''Extra Chapter 1'' Haruna wakes up in the hospital floor in the dark door and decides to run out of it, dropping something (which has revealed to be her phone) on the way out. She goes to one of the rooms and finds a paper charm, which later protects her from of an evil spirit. Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Corpse Party D2